La destinée déjà Tracée de Lily Evans & James Potter
by Miss Lily Rose
Summary: Voici la version de l'histoire d'amour entre Lily et James qui n'avait jamais était écrite auparavant, elle débute juste avant les vacances scolaire entre la cinquième et la sixième année à Poudlard. Bonne Lecture! * Correcteur Lunastic *
1. Chapitre 1 - Présentation

Je tiens à adresser mes plus grands remerciements à **Lunastic** ma correctrice qui a bien voulu relire et corriger ma fiction ! Merci à toi !

J'espère que cette version corrigée sera à votre goût.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La destinée déjà Tracée de Lily Evans & James Potter**

 **Chapitre 1**

James Potter, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, faisait fondre le cœur de toutes les filles grâce à son visage mince, ses cheveux noir de jais qu'il décoiffait en permanence et ses yeux malicieux couleur noisette.

Il occupait le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Extrêmement doué en magie, il avait su dès sa troisième année se transformer en Animagus non déclaré pour aider un ami. Il se transformait en cerf d'où le surnom de « Cornedrue »…

Avec trois autres amis, ils avaient créé, le célèbre, groupe des Maraudeurs. La bande était composée de son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, également élève à Gryffondor, dont les cheveux noir d'encre tombant en cascade sur ses yeux bleu nuit faisaient tout son charme. Comme James, il avait un grand succès auprès de la gente féminine. Son Animagus était un chien ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Patmol ».

Dans la fine équipe des Maraudeurs on trouvait aussi Peter Pettigrow, un petit garçon grassouillet et renfermé aux cheveux brun cuivré et aux yeux marron. Ce dernier jalousait secrètement James et Sirius pour leurs facilités à s'exprimer en public mais surtout pour l'attention que toutes et tous leur portaient…. C'était aussi un Animagus non déclaré surnommé Queudvert. Il se transformait en rat ce qui était très pratique pour passer inaperçu…

L'ami de Gryffondor et Maraudeur pour lequel Sirius, James et Peter étaient devenus des Animagi n'était autre que Remus Lupin, dit Lunard, loup garou depuis l'âge de six ans. Ses cheveux gris argenté ainsi que ses yeux miel cernés de violet avaient fait toute sa réputation. Il était le plus sérieux de tous, discret et posé. Il avait été nommé préfet par Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce dernier pensait peut être qu'il aurait quelque influence sur le comportement de James et Sirius qui ne rataient jamais l'occasion de faire des blagues en tous genres …

James avait trois passions dans la vie : la troisième le Quidditch, la seconde ses amis Maraudeurs et la première: Mlle Lily Evans préfète de Gryffondor. Sa chevelure de feu et son regard émeraude faisait d'elle une des plus jolies filles aux yeux des garçons du collège. Elle faisait également partie des élèves les plus intelligents de l'école bien qu'elle soit originaire du monde des Moldus. Avec Remus, Lily ne partageait pas seulement le rôle de préfet de Gryffondor mais aussi une grande amitié depuis leur première année. Et qui disait être ami avec Remus, disait aussi voir souvent James Potter. Malheureusement pour James, la passion qu'il vouait à Lily n'était pas réciproque… Elle préférait flâner à la bibliothèque de l'école ou rester avec Jessica Dietg plutôt que de subir sa compagnie.

Jessica, dit Jess, était comme la plupart des filles de Poudlard (sauf Lily bien entendu) : elle était fan des exploits des Maraudeurs. Elle avait les cheveux d'un brun soutenu et un visage bien trop maquillé au gout de son amie préfète.

Lily avait une sœur, Pétunia Evans, qui était de plusieurs années son ainée. Malheureusement depuis que leurs parents avaient découvert le don de Lily, elles s'étaient fâchées à cause de la jalousie de Pétunia.

Comme je le disais précédemment, James Potter avait de grandes passions, mais il avait aussi de grandes aversions, et l'une d'elle s'appelait Severus Rogue : élève Serpentard. Ce dernier était l'ennemi juré de James, avec ses cheveux noirs et gras ainsi que son nez crochu (cassé par James quelques années plus tôt). Mais c'était surtout sa passion flagrante pour la magie noire et son aversion pour les enfants de Moldus qui faisait enrager James plus que tout…


	2. Chapitre 2 - Une nuit pensive n1

Au milieu d'une chaude nuit du mois de Juin, dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de Gryffondor, un jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Il regardait par la fenêtre les étoiles briller dans le ciel, en réfléchissant.

Après avoir été rejeté pour la énième fois par Lily Evans, James Potter, dans sa quinzième année, faisait le bilan de ses cinq dernières années.

Plus d'une pensée lui créait cette insomnie nocturne mais une plus que toutes le perturbait : il n'était toujours pas arrivé à sortir avec Lily Evans, l'élue de son cœur.

 _Toutes les filles sont raides dingues de moi et pourtant Lily n'arrive même pas à rester dans la même pièce que moi plus de cinq minutes ! Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de la seule fille qui ne veuille pas de moi !_

Même si James adorait attirer l'attention de la gente féminine, il ne s'intéressait que très rarement aux filles. Malheureusement sur toute la population féminine de Poudlard il s'était intéressé à la seule personne qui ne succombait pas à son charme et qui le rejetait sans cesse.

 _Plus j'y pense et plus ça me fend le cœur …. Les mecs n'ont sûrement pas tort quand ils me conseillent de passer à autre chose… Cela fait trois ans que je lui cours après … Et puis merde à la fin ! C'est décidé ! Elle ne veut pas de moi et bien c'est tant pis pour elle ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour elle ! C'est décidé, je vais suivre le conseil de Lupin et tenter de l'oublier ! …_

Sirius et Remus s'étaient rendu compte en quatrième année seulement que James tenait vraiment à la belle rousse. Au début ils avaient pris son obstination à lui faire des avances pour un jeu car elle était l'une des rares filles de l'école à récriminer et critiquer James à chaque fois que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche ou faisait quelques pitreries…

James avait pourtant tout essayé pour courtiser sa belle afin qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. La ruse, la drague, le chantage… Il avait vraiment tout essayé, mais sans succès.

Même s'il savait que c'était puéril de sa part, James ne supportait pas de la voir avec d'autres que lui.

Il voulait la faire rire, que Lily voit qu'il pouvait être drôle, mais ses plaisanteries avaient à chaque fois l'effet inverse.

Lily devenait irascible et cela tournait toujours au désastre. Comme la fois où il avait lancé le sortilège _Levicorpus_ sur Rogue, qui avait pour but de le suspendre en l'air par la cheville, après que ce dernier ait traité Lily de « Sang de Bourbes ». Quand elle avait vu ça, elle était devenue furieuse, et lui avait demandé de se mêler de ses affaires. Quand il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait agi comme cela, ça n'avait pas calmé la rousse qui avait exigé que James fasse descendre immédiatement Severus.

James ne s'était pas découragé pour autant et en avait profité pour lui demander un énième fois de sortir avec lui.

 **\- Va mourir Potter ! Tu me fais vomir ! Je préférerais embrasser le calamar géant plutôt que de sortir avec toi !** Avait-elle répondu.

 _Moi qui pensais bien faire … Ah ce sale Servilus, adepte de la magie noire !_

En effet une nuit, lors de leur sortie nocturne avec Sirius, munis de sa cape d'invisibilité, ils avaient entendu des voix provenant des cachots, et grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, ils avaient su que c'était Rogue. Lui aussi était en dehors de son dortoir bien que le couvre-feu soit déjà installé depuis un moment.

En voulant aller lui faire peur, ils s'étaient aperçus que ce dernier parlait tout seul. Il lisait, mais pas n'importe quel livre. C'était un livre de magie noire, normalement interdit à Poudlard.

 _Va mourir Potter ! Tu me fais vomir ! Je préférerais embrasser le calamar géant plutôt que de sortir avec toi !_

Cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête des millions de fois. Il essuya une larme et alla boire de l'eau bien fraîche avant d'aller se recoucher.

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Evans cherche toujours à protéger les autres élèves même s'ils sont infâmes avec elle !_

 _Non mais franchement ! Je me demande pourquoi !_

 **\- Je me le demande !**

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Il avait pensé tout haut sans s'en rendre compte.

Il regarda en direction de Remus pour voir s'il l'avait réveillé. Il avait le lit en face de lui et s'il ne dormait pas, il faisait semblant. Remus avait toujours eu un sommeil léger, à cause des sens de loup garou qui sommeillaient en lui. Il avait toujours partagé son dortoir avec le reste la bande, depuis la première année, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

A sa droite, Sirius émit un ronflement sonore mais ne se réveilla pas.

James n'avait pas besoin de se retourner sur le lit à gauche du sien, il savait que Peter avait le sommeil tellement lourd qu'il ne se réveillerait même pas si un troupeau d'hippogriffes était entré dans leur chambre.

Après s'être assuré de n'avoir réveillé personne, il s'allongea dans son lit.

 **\- Ah Lily Evans… C'est fini, je vais t'oublier cette été,** soupira-t-il légèrement en faisant attention à ne réveiller personne.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision avec pincement au cœur tout de même. A cause d'elle, il ne se sentait plus normal, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé au banquet ...

 _Demain c'est le début des vacances d'été, j'aurais tout le loisir de me divertir et de penser à autre chose…._

Et c'est ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il partit au doux royaume de Morphée, ne sachant pas que Remus, lui, ne dormait pas et qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Mais une autre personne réfléchissait dans un autre dortoir, en pensant au banquet…


	3. Chapitre 3 - Une nuit pensive n2

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir opposé à celui des garçons de cinquième année, une jeune fille réfléchissait elle aussi et n'arrivait pas à dormir

 _Vivement demain soir que je retrouve ma petite vie de Moldu. Je vais être encore être obligée de revoir ma sœur et de supporter tous les préparatifs de son mariage mais heureusement papa et maman seront là ! Je vais en profiter pour me faire cajoler un peu, sortir faire les boutiques avec maman …_

Pétunia, de trois ans l'ainée de Lily, allait se marier prochainement avec un homme prénommé Vernon Dursley, Lily se souvenait qu'à chaque fois que Pétunia parlait de lui, elle le comparait à un Dieu mais elle ne l'avait pas encore présenté à la famille.

 _Espérons que je ne la verrai pas très longtemps et qu'elle reste avec lui. Je ne supporterai pas une de ces insultes ou, ses coups bas sans que papa et maman ne le voient…_

Mais, même si se retrouver tout l'été avec sa sœur la contrariait profondément, ce n'était pas la raison principale de son insomnie.

C'était plutôt ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le banquet de fin d'année.

 _Depuis quelque temps, il n'est plus dans son état normal,_

Lily pensa.

 _Il s'est brusquement arrêté de faire son monsieur le plus Beau et le plus Fort !_

 _J'y suis allée un peu fort la dernière fois._

 _Je pensais qu'il allait faire comme avant et me redemander de sortir avec lui...mais non, rien, niet, nada, nothing. Il m'a complètement ignorée ce soir. Il a fait comme si je n'existais pas. C'est vrai, après tout ce que je lui ai dit, je le comprends. Il me laisse enfin tranquille et je devrais en être heureuse, j'ai enfin la paix… Alors... Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal? Ça n'a aucun sens!_

 **Flash-back** **:**

Dans la Grande Salle, le banquet de fin d'année allait bientôt commencer.

Un vacarme assourdissant inondait la salle et la table des Gryffondor n'y était pas pour rien. Mais c'était surtout autour des maraudeurs que ce boucan faisait rage.

Toutes et tous voulaient savoir ce qu'ils leur avaient réservé pour ce dernier repas tous ensemble avant le début des vacances.

 **\- ... Alors ! Alors ! C'est quoi votre prochaine blague ?**

 **\- On peut vous aider si vous voulez !**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai ! On est à votre disposition !**

 **\- Donnez-nous un indice, s'il vous plaît !**

On les bombardait de toutes parts de questions, si bien qu'ils commençaient à avoir mal à la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius se leva et sortit sa baguette. Tous les autres le regardèrent effrayés. Ils pensaient tous qu'il allait faire un coup mais il dit avec une voix menaçante :

 **\- Si vous ne nous laissez pas tranquille, je sens que je vais me défouler sur quelqu'un...**

Et c'est à cet instant que Dumbledore choisit de se lever et de réclamer le silence.

 _Par Merlin, j'adore ce directeur,_

pensa Sirius.

 _Il s'est toujours intervenir quand il faut._

 _Il se massa doucement les tempes._

Dès que la salle retrouva son calme, Dumbledore prit la parole :

 **\- Une autre année se termine,** dit-il joyeusement. **Et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous n'entamions ce délicieux festin**

On entendit un gargouillement sonore provenant des différentes tables et tout le monde rit silencieusement.

 **\- Je fais vite,** leur promit-t-il.

Toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire, et Dumbledore reprit la parole:

 **\- Quelle année! N'est-ce pas ? Vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant et encore une fois vous avez l'été pour les vider en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe de Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en 4ème position, avec un total de 305 points, Serpentard !**

Aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre. Les Serpentards avaient des pensées noires envers certaines personnes.

 **\- A la 3ème place, avec 320 points Pouffsoufle ! En 2ème position Serdaigle qui a obtenu 420 points et enfin en première place, Gryffondor qui remporte la coupe des Quatre Maisons une nouvelle année avec 550 points !**

La Grande Salle explosa dans un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements sauf du côté des Serpentards qui leur lançaient des regards plein de haine.

Jess se tourna vers Lily et s'exclama :

 **\- C'était obligé que se soit nous qui remportions la coupe, avec les Maraudeurs dans notre maison !**

 **\- Avec toutes les bêtises qu'ils font et donc les points en moins, sans parler des retenues dont ils écopent à longueur de temps, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit à eux que l'on doive notre victoire,** répondit la préfète.

 **\- Roh ! Miss parfaite, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie ! C'est normal, vu comment ils sont doués …**

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne comprenait pas la passion dévorante qui animait son amie et toutes personnes de l'école, hormis les Serpentard, à voir le Maraudeurs comme des dieux vivants…

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et la discussion prit fin.

 _Mais quelque chose cloche,_

Lily pensa.

 _Il n'y a eu aucun … problème, pas de blagues…_

 _Ça cache quelque chose de louche…_

Lily regarda vers la place des Maraudeurs, et quelque chose la surprit. Potter avait une mine sombre. La belle rousse savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le loup garou se sentant observé, se retourna pour rencontrer le regard de Lily. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu crispé, puis se retourna vers les autres Maraudeurs. Apparemment lui aussi s'inquiétait. Peter lui ne semblait pas remarquer autre chose que ce qui se passait dans son assiette. Il avait entrepris une chasse effrénée de sa nourriture.

Le regard de Lily s'attarda sur Sirius qui mangeait lentement. Lui aussi réfléchissait. Il avait une expression sur le visage que Lily ne sut déchiffrer. Soudain, il arrêta de manger et regarda droit dans sa direction. Là, elle sut qu'il était dans une colère noire., Il la dévisagea pendant quelque seconde avant que Remus, (par un coup dans les côtes) ne le lui fasse détacher son attention.

Lily, pensant que tout cela cachait quelque chose, décida d'intervenir:

 **\- Et Potter ! Alors, on boude !?**

Soudain, Potter se leva brusquement et sortit de la Grande Salle, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir et plein de haine à la préfète auparavant. Tout le monde se tut. Abasourdis par ce comportement, Sirius et Remus se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils se levèrent et empoignèrent Peter qui grogna qu'il n'avait pas fini de manger. Puis ils sortirent à la suite de l'attrapeur.

Tous les professeurs étaient soulagés. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, les célèbres maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait de blagues pour la fin d'année. Les Serpentard, eux, se sentaient également soulagés de ne pas avoir été victime, une fois de plus, des Maraudeurs.

Toutefois, tous restèrent septiques et surpris par la soudaine réaction de James Potter, aussi bien professeurs qu'élèves.

Après avoir fini de manger, Lily se leva et sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir un peu douchée et septique de la réaction de James…

 **Fin du Flash-back**

 _Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête._

 _Ce n'est vraiment pas normale…_

 _Oh et puis zut ! Pourquoi je me tracasse à cause de lui ?_

 _Foutu Potter ! Il arrive même à m'empêcher de dormir !, maudit soit-il!_

 _Heureusement qu'il y a les vacances. Je vais enfin pouvoir me détendre et penser à autre chose loin de toute cette agitation !, Bien que, Poudlard va énormément me manquer pendant les vacances._

Elle soupira encore une fois avant de fermer les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Poudlard Express

Le lendemain matin une foule d'élèves pressés s'entassait sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

A l'arrivée du train ils montèrent tous à bord. Les Maraudeurs cherchèrent leur compartiment habituel qu'ils trouvèrent vide.

Un grand silence s'installa entre eux quand ils prirent place.

Remus lisait un livre sur la défense magique. Peter, lui, mangeait des choco-grenouilles. Sirius, lui aussi, lisait un livre intitulé : "Sacré Quidditch, Sacré Technique". Il avait beau le connaitre par cœur, il ne se lassait jamais de le lire. Surtout, vu que James et lui étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, cela leurs permettait de pimenter les matchs par des figures plus rocambolesque les unes que les autres.

James, quant à lui, lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

 **\- Ah oui! Je me souviens de cette technique on l'a utilisé l'année dernière contre les Serpentards, c'était du grand art ! Pas vrai les gars ?** S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers James avec des yeux ronds. Peter qui continuait de manger près du bord du banc, tomba et se cogna la tête mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

 **\- Bah quoi? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ?** Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Remus sourit à James et avait une petite idée de la réaction qui allait s'en suivre

Sirius sauta au coup James et le serra très fort si bien que celui-ci vira au rouge et s'empressa de crier :

 **\- Par la barbe de Merlin, il est revenu à la vie ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**

 **\- Mais arrête Patmol ! Tu m'étouffes ! T'as bu une potion impulsive* ou quoi ? Mais arrête, je te dis !** cria James en essayant de se dégager d'un Sirius qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise. **Si je te dis que je ne vais pas m'enfuir, tu me lâcheras ?** Essaya-t-il de négocier.

 **\- Sirius, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de l'étouffer,** lâcha prise et regarda son ami.

 **\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?** Dit James en reprenant son souffle.

 **\- Mais c'est de ta faute ! Il ne fallait pas ne plus parler avec nous !** répondit Sirius en essuyant une larme imaginaire. **Tu n'as plus aucune réaction normale depuis une semaine et hier c'était le pompon ! Après on s'est inquiéter avec Lunard et Queudver. J'ai tout fait pour essayer pour de te faire sortir de ta léthargie !**

 **Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants James,** intervint Remus avec le sourire radieux dont il avait le secret, et qui illuminait son visage. **On peut dire que tu nous as inquiété, tu sais.**

 **\- Ouais c'est vrai !** Finit Peter qui s'était relevé

James les regarda avec de grands yeux :

 **\- Peut-être que c'est à moi qu'on a fait boire une potion illusoire****

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait attention ! Ça fait une semaine que tu n'as plus dit un seul mot. Tu te contentais de marcher. Quand tu as croisé Evans en bas de l'escalier et que tu n'as pas réagi, on a vraiment commencé à être inquiet. Tu te souviens, on devait partir aux 3 balais et monsieur est reparti dans son dortoir pour s'enfermer dans son lit à baldaquin ! Et pour couronner le tout, on a fini l'année sans même faire la moindre petite blague !, Alors comprends qu'on est été soucieux à ton sujet. Tout le monde était ahuri par ce manque d'animation made in Maraudeurs !**

Pendant la longue tirade de Sirius, James se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir inquiété le groupe et se refrogna en entendant le nom de Evans. Il fallait absolument qu'il réfléchisser.

 _Mais pas maintenant,_

trouvé-t-il

 _Quand je serais à la maison, là je pourrais réfléchir et penser tranquillement sans inquiéter mes amis …_

 **\- ...James!... Jaaamesiiiiii?! Tu m'écoutes oui ! Je te sors un super beau discours et tu n'y prêtes même pas attention !** Bouda Sirius.

 **\- Désolé, je t'écoutais, ne t'en fait pas, et je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci.**

 _Et je vous remercie,_

pensa-t-il intérieurement.

 **\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'avais juste l'esprit un peu ailleurs...**

 **\- Sans déconner ! Ça on ne l'avait pas remarqué !**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir Patmol, s'il te plait ! J'avais l'esprit embrouillé mais c'est passé pour l'instant. Je suis conscient qu'à cause de moi, on n'a pas été digne de notre réputation de Maraudeurs mais ne vous en faites pas, on aura une rentrée "fracassante",** dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique à en faire paniquer les Serpentards !

Remus acquiesça au début des explications de James et leva les yeux au ciel à la fin.

 _Décidément celui-là !_

Mais il sourit quand même d'un air soulagé devant les rires de James.

 _Ha! Là c'est mon Jamessounet d'amour !_

James sourit à tout le monde

 _Ça c'est des amis sur qui on peut compter !_

Le train démarra et la conversation sur le Quidditch repris dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs.

Lily, quant à elle, était confortablement installée dans un compartiment libre et lisait tranquillement un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard emprunté à la bibliothèque pour l'été.

Jusqu'à ce que le compartiment s'ouvre sur …

* * *

* (La potion impulsive : est une création made in maraudeurs, qui consiste à enlacer toutes les personne de sa maison, potion qui a été utilisé sur Rogue une fois, et il a enlacé tous ces camarades et même son professeur de Potion qui n'était d'autre que leur Directeur de Maison)

** (La potion illusoire : a des effets hallucinatoires plus ou moins forts selon la dose prise)


	5. Chapitre 5 - Dans le train

Lily lisait tranquillement dans son compartiment, jusqu'à ce que le compartiment s'ouvre sur …

 **\- Oh salut Lily !**

 **\- Salut Jess ! Tu n'es pas censée être avec tes copines?**

 **\- Si justement, je voulais te demander… Ça te dérangerait de changer de compartiment ? Tu comprends, c'est le seule de libre.**

 **\- Mais elles peuvent venir. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.**

 **\- Bah en fait, vu qu'on va parler des Maraudeurs et que tu n'aimes pas ça, j'ai pensé que comme tu es super sympa, tu nous laisserais ta place, à mes copines et à moi !, En plus tu lis, on te dérangerait. Oh s'il te plaît Lily !**

 **\- Mais tu sais...**

 **\- Et j'ajouterais que les filles ne t'aiment pas trop, donc si tu pouvais nous laisser le compartiment … C'est la dernière fois que je te demande un truc pareil.**

 **\- Donc si je résume. Tu voudrais que je te laisse ma place et que je me cherche un autre endroit où m'installer…**

 **\- Donc c'est bon ? Je peux dire aux filles de venir ?**

 **\- Mais bien sûr ! Nous sommes... amie,** ironisa Lily.

 **\- T'es trop top comme fille !**

 **\- Oui oui, c'est ce qu'on dit…**

Lily rassembla ses affaires et vit que Jess avait levé le pouce vers ses amies en disant que tout était arrangé.

 **\- Passe de bonnes vacances Jess,** dit Lily en se frayant un chemin pour sortir du compartiment pendant que tous les fans club des Maraudeurs arrivaient.

Elle se dirigea vers les autres compartiments, chercha pendant plus d'une heure mais ils étaient tous remplis. Elle se dirigea donc vers les toilettes, et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle regarda ses yeux verts se remplir de larmes, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié de fermer le verrou !

 **\- Toi !** Dirent-ils en même temps.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Continuèrent-ils d'une même voix

 **\- Lily, tu pleures ? Tout va bien ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?** Demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien,** répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée. **Je ...**

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Jess ! Elle s'est encore servie de toi !**

Lily fut bien obligée d'acquiescer un peu honteuse de se laisser toujours avoir par cette fille. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **\- Pourquoi tu restes encore avec elle ?** Comme la rousse ne répondait pas, **il poursuivit. Bon tu ne vas pas rester ici ! Tu viens avec moi ! Il y a de la place dans mon compartiment**

 **\- Ah non ! Pas Question !**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Alors prends tes affaires et viens avec moi !**

 **\- J'ai dit NON !**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne ! tu prends ton sac et tu ...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois :

 **\- Bon sang Lunard qu'est-ce que tu fais ? James et moi on s'inquiétait. Tu…** Il se tut en apercevant Lily.

 **\- Ah Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? j'avais dit que je revenais tout de suite.**

Sirius reprit ses esprits et s'exclama :

 **\- Bah James s'est un peu inquiété, il m'a dit d'aller voir ce qui te prenait autant de temps,** dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius regarda tour à tour Remus et Lily à la recherche d'une explication. La préfète avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

 **\- Lily va venir avec nous dans le compartiment,** dit simplement le loup.

 **\- Quoi mais je...,** Elle essaya de protester mais elle se tue en croisant le regard de Remus qui avait le don (sûrement grâce à son coté garou) de faire plier n'importe qui.

 **\- Lunard tu penses vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ?** S'inquiéta Sirius.

 **\- Oui, dit Remus,** le ton employé n'appelait aucune réplique de la part de l'un ou de l'autre.

 **\- Ecoute Lily,** repris ce dernier. **Tu ne vas pas passer le reste du voyage dans les WC quand même!**

La curiosité de Sirius l'emporta sur l'animosité qu'il avait à l'encontre de Lily

 **\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?**

Remus raconta ce que la rousse lui avait confié un peu plus tôt. Lily, rouge de honte, ne savait plus où se mettre.

Bien que Sirius ne soit pas fan de Lily, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste et se promit d'y remédier… Après une courte hésitation, il se décala d'un pas et fit signe à Lily de le suivre

 **\- Si madame veut bien se donner la peine…**

Après un soupir, Lily se résigna à accepter l'offre sous l'œil comique de Sirius.

Lily, elle, ne trouvait pas la situation amusante. Se retrouver dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, c'était se trouver avec Lui, avec … Potter …

 **\- N'y vas pas trop fort Sirius. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ne vas pas trop loin! Prévint Remus.**

 **\- T'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me tenir !** répondit l'interpellé.

Lily n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, elle avait seulement vu que Sirius était en colère…

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se trouvait déjà devant la porte du compartiment des Maraudeurs.

Elle gémit intérieurement :

 _Oh non ! Mais dans quelle galère je me suis fourrée, ça m'apprendra à ne pas savoir dire non !_

 **\- Remus tu as pensé à James?** Demanda Sirius

 **\- Oui et ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il sait que Lily est mon amie et je suis sûre qu'il comprendra,** le rassura Remus.

Sirius souris une nouvelle fois...

 **\- Au faite quelqu'un a son photo magic's sur lui ? Je voudrais bien immortaliser la tête de Cornedrue quand Miss préfètes va rentrer dans le compartiment !**

De l'autre côté de la porte, on pouvait entendre la voix de James.

 **\- Mais ils en mettent du temps pour pisser un coup !**

A travers l'ombre du rideau on pouvait voir que James s'était levé

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas tarder.**

Sur ces mots Remus ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

 **\- Ah, enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à la…** mais sa phrase resta en suspens car il venait d'apercevoir Lily.

«Flash»!

 **\- Et une photo de prise.** S'exclama Sirius.

Lily, qui était déjà rouge vif, s'empourpra encore un peu plus.

 **\- Si tu voyais ta tête Cornedrue ! Hahahahaha ! C'est gentil de t'être inquiété pour nous mais nous sommes de grands garçons et nous savons nous défendre,** dit-il hilare.

Il en fallait peu pour amuser Sirius mais James ne répondit pas. Sirius lui passa la main devant ses yeux qui étaient restés bloqués sur Lily. Puis il sembla revenir à lui. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place sans dire un mot ce qui rendit Sirius perplexe et ainsi Lily dont le cœur se serra peu à peu face à son silence.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi la réaction de Potter m'affecte-t-elle autant ?_ Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle contrôla difficilement.

 _Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ! Dans notre compartiment !_ Pensa James tourné vers la vitre.

Puis Remus prit la parole :

 **\- Voilà, Lily va faire le voyage avec nous, elle a eu un petit problème de place. Tu as compris ? Pas besoin d'explications ?** demanda-t-il en voyant que James serrait ses poings.

 **\- Je l'ai trouvé seul dans les toilettes,** ajouta-t-il.

James, perplexe, tourna la tête vers Remus qui lui faisait le regard « Laisse tomber cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était là-bas » et il continua :

 **\- Donc je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous.**

On entendit un toussotement léger de la part de Lily que Remus ignora avec un sourire. Elle roula des yeux en même temps que Sirius.

 _Proposé ?! J'aurais plutôt dit obligé_ Pestèrent Lily et Sirius en même temps.

 **\- J'espère que cela ne te pose pas de problème ?** Demanda Remus à James avec son fameux regard où la réponse ne peut être qu'affirmative.

Lily rougissait de plus en plus si cela est possible. Elle n'avait pas voulu venir, mais ne pouvais pas non plus dire non à Remus surtout qu'il arrivait à être très persuasif quand il le voulait.

Sirius visiblement n'était pas contre et Peter mangeait le dernier bonbon qu'il lui restait.

 **\- C'est ok, par contre vous allez rester debout pendant combien de temps ?** dit-il en les regardant.

Remus et Sirius reprirent leur place. Lily, elle, resta debout, elle n'avait pas l'air de se décider.

 **\- Tu devrais t'asseoir tu sais,** intervint James. **Sauf si tu veux passer le voyage debout, c'est comme tu veux.**

Elle allait répliquer quand elle croisa le regard de Remus. Elle s'assit docilement à côté de lui et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son livre afin de reprendre sa lecture concernant l'histoire du château.

Les conversations reprirent.

Le train continua sa route, il avait parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin les ramenant à Londres.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait fait irruption. Il s'agissait de Rogue ainsi que de quatre autres Serpentards, tous de cinquième année. Lily tourna la tête vers James qui avait déjà levé sa baguette avec un air las.

 _Et ça recommence !_

Lily Pensa.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir Sirius prit la parole :

 **\- Désolé, mais les visites sont terminées !**

Joignant les gestes aux paroles de son ami, James lança un sort qui referma d'un coup sec la porte sur le nez de Rogue. On entendit un crack, et un, non, plusieurs jurons destinés aux Maraudeurs.

 **\- Bon ça c'est fait !** commenta Sirius. **Et puis voir la tête qu'ils ont fait, c'était encore plus amusant !**

Peter rigola et James et Sirius sourirent. Remus, le visage impassible, souriait intérieurement à l'idée qu'une bagarre avait été évitée et pour ça il était reconnaissant envers James.

Lily, quant à elle, était également soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bagarre. Elle souriait intérieurement elle aussi mais bien sûr il était hors de question de le montrer aux garçons.

La fin du voyage se passa sans aucune autre intrusion.

Le train arriva enfin à la gare de King's Cross, et tous les élèves sortirent du train.

 **\- Bon et bien passez de bonnes vacances! On se revoit sur le chemin de traverse ou peut-être avant, comme vous voulez ! En tout cas on s'écrit.**

 **\- A toi aussi James, amuse-toi bien,** dit Remus en l'étreignant.

 **\- Ouais on se revoit à la rentrée,** répondit Peter en lui tapant à la main.

 **\- Et quant à moi, tu vas sûrement me revoir très bientôt** , dit Sirius avec un air mystérieux et un sourire charmeur qu'il réservait habituellement aux filles et il lui sauta dessus en l'étreignant pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

 **\- Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête !** dit James après que Sirius l'ait lâché.

 **\- Moi ! Non jamais tu m'connais !** Le rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Justement !** dirent James et Remus à l'unisson.

Sirius fit mine d'avoir été blessé par cette remarque, et tout le monde rigola, hormis Lily qui était toujours là.

Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers cette dernière et un silence s'installa entre eux. Elle se sentait très gênée, mais finit par dire :

 **\- Heu bon bah merci et bonne vacances à vous aussi et ...**

 **\- Bon bah moi je dois vous laisser. Allez, à plus !** dit James en partant au pas de course hors de la gare.

Lily se sentit un peu perdu par cette prise de congé. Quand elle se tourna vers les autres, ils avaient l'air embarrassé. Ils savaient pourquoi James était parti comme voleur. Cependant Lily ne chercha pas à avoir une explication et prit également congé en les remerciant d'avoir pu faire le trajet dans leur compartiment. Elle leur dit au revoir et s'en alla vers le bout du quai où elle venait de voir son père.

Dès que tous sortirent de la gare, par petit groupe pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus, les vacances débutèrent.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _C'était un peu lâche de ma part, de partir comme ça mais les autres comprendront. J'ai décidé de l'oublier, et ça commence maintenant !_

Pensa James

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _Il ne fait plus de blagues, ne m'adresse plus la parole et il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir… Je crois que j'ai enfin obtenu ce que je voulais depuis des années, mais à quel prix ? Et puis zut ! Après tout je m'en fiche !_

Lily Pensa.

Elle essaya de se persuader que tout cela était insignifiant pour elle mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce nouveau comportement de Potter la chagrinait.

Et c'est ainsi que les vacances commencèrent chez nos amis…


	6. Chapitre 6 - Sirius ?

_6 jours et 22h depuis notre descente du train et pas un seul hibou des Maraudeurs_

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus de Poudlard et James commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

 **\- C'est au moins la vingtième fois que j'envoie Cognd'or et aucune réponse !** Cria James énervé. **Et à chaque fois Cognd'or revient avec mes lettres! Et si…**

BOING!

 _Ça vient du salon ! Mais c'est la cheminée! Qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci ?_

Pensa James en descendant les escaliers.

 _Ça ne peut pas être les parents, ils viennent de partir pour une réunion au ministère. La seule personne qui utilise le réseau de cheminée c'est..._

 **\- Sirius ?** S'exclama James.

 **\- Oui mon amour c'est bien moi !** Dit Sirius hilare **. Sirius, le seul, l'incroyable et surtout l'unique, pour vous servir Mr Potter !**

Et il se jeta sur James en le serrant de toutes ces forces,

 **\- Mais c'est une vraie manie chez toi de te jeter sur les gens et de chercher à les étouffer,** s'exclama James en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. **Mais lâche-moi ! Pat !**

Cependant Sirius redoubla d'effort pour l'enlacer.

James esquissa un léger sourire en pensant que Sirius ne changerait jamais !

 **\- J'ai compris à quel point je te manquais et je suis venu dès que j'ai pu mon amour lui** dit-il en lui déposant des petits baisés sur sa tête.

 **\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Par Merlin mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?** demanda un James prit d'une fausse panique.

 **\- Hum, en plus tu viens de prendre ta douche, tes cheveux sente bon!** Rajouta Sirius en sentant ses cheveux.

 **\- C'est bon là j'ai peur ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi, un malade s'est échappé de St Mangouste ! Par pitié, aidez-moi !** James avait de plus en plus de mal de ne pas éclater de rires !

Après un effort surhumain James réussit à se débarrasser de Sirius.

 **\- Ecoute mon p'tit cerf,** commença Sirius une fausse mine sérieuse sur le visage, **quand j'ai vu que je te manquais terriblement,** Poursuivit-il en avançant vers James qui lui reculait au fur et à mesure, **J'ai eu une super idée et je m'suis dit : Tiens ! Pourquoi ne pas allez voir mon Cornedrue d'amour ? C'est que je lui manque apparemment,** et accroche toi, voilà la suite : **Je vais squatter chez toi à vie !**

 **\- A vie ? Comment ça à vie ?** questionna James complètement perdu. Il savait que son ami adorait les plaisanteries en tout genre et s'avait dire quand Sirius parlait sérieusement ou non mais là il aurait mis sa main à couper que ce dernier, sous ses airs de plaisantin, était plus que sérieux…

Sirius se raidit. Il savait que son idée serait impossible mais il avait espéré ...

Sirius se calma, et sourit, bien sûr cette réactions n'avait pas échappée à James.

Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu débarques ? Par la barbe de Merlin, Sirius tu déménages ici ou quoi ? dit-il en voyant toutes les affaires de Sirius éparpillées dans le salon.

 _S'il a pris toutes ses affaires avec lui c'est que ça doit très mal aller chez lui,_

Pensa James

En effet James savait depuis le début de leur deuxième année ensemble que Sirius avait de gros problèmes de famille. La famille Black, illustres partisans de magie noire, n'avait pas ménagé le jeune homme en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas fini à Serpentard, comme tout Black qui se respecte, mais à Gryffondor !

 **\- Bon alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de rester chez moi à vie ?** demanda James en calculant tous les mouvements de son ami, qui se tortillait sur place.

 **\- Ça te dérangerait, Commença Sirius. Si je passais le reste des vacances chez toi? Chez moi c'est la galère et j'en peu plus...**

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais !_

Se dit James

Sirius n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que James se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il, prit les bagages de ce dernier, lui sourit et commença à monter les escaliers. Sirius le regarda faire, bouche bée.

 **\- Heu ! Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- C'est évident non ? je t'installe dans la chambre d'ami ! Non mais toi dès fois... Il est trop tôt pour que nous dormions dans le même lit Sirius, je pensais que tu le savais !** Répondit James, avec un large sourire, afin de dissiper la gêne évidente de son ami.

 **\- Arrête James ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler!** Recommença-t-il avec un brin colère dans la voix.

 **\- Tu le sais non !? Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi ! Et mes parents t'adorent, alors tu n'as même pas à poser la question ! Et ne me fais pas cette tête, je te le répété : NO Problem !**

Sirius savait que James faisait tout pour lui redonner le sourire et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas poser de questions.

Plus il connaissait James, plus il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait eu le jour où, pour la première fois il avait pris le Poudlard Express, et qu'il s'était assis à côté de lui.

Il était le frère qu'il aurait voulu avoir, James savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans sa famille (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs), et Sirius était redevable envers lui à vie !

Sirius sourit intérieurement.

 **\- Alors, je peux rester c'est vrai ?** Demanda-t-il pour être sûr quand même.

 **\- Non non mon pote je suis entrain de me barrer avec tes affaire au deuxième étage pour te mettre dehors juste après !** Répondit James en roulant des yeux et en portant certains bagages, il fallait dire que cette fois-ci Sirius n'avait pas voyagé léger. **Allez, aide moi** **au lieu de dire des bêtises, je ne vais pas porter ça tout seul !** Répondit James avec un large sourire

Sirius récupéra le reste de ses bagages et suivit son ami.

 **\- Merci,** souffla Sirius. **Merci pour tout!** Termina-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

James lui rendit son sourire et ils installèrent tout dans la chambre voisine à la sienne,

 **\- Bien sûr, faudra attendre mes parents, mais ils seront à tous les coups d'accord puisqu'ils t'adorent.**

La maison des Potter était un grand manoir magique aux proportions impressionnantes, des couloirs sans fins, des hauteurs de plafonds vertigineuses …

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la grande salle à manger, les cuisines et la bibliothèque des Potter.

Au premier on trouvait la chambre des parents de James, plusieurs chambres à coucher, des salles de bains gigantesques et des WC, ainsi qu'une magnifique et magique salle de bal.

Au deuxième, comme au premier, se composait de chambres à coucher, salles de bain, WC. Il y avait également, une grande salle de jeu…

Les parents de James étaient tous les deux Aurors. Cela inquiétait beaucoup James de voir ces parents risquer leurs vies pour défendre la communauté magique et le monde moldu. Cependant après avoir longuement réfléchit, il s'était décidé de poursuivre ses études dans le but de devenir Aurore afin de protéger toutes les personnes à qui il tenait.

James et Sirius continuèrent à bavasser dans la chambre de Sirius, après avoir fini d'installer ses affaires, évitant de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé chez Sirius, apparemment celui-ci ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler.

 _Je hais cette femme, je la hais de toute mon âme!_

 **Flash-Back**

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, les trais déformés par la haine, hurlait à plein poumon, une baguette magique à la main :

 **\- Salle traître à ton sang! Honte à notre famille ! Honte à toi! Je te hais ! Par Serpentard ! Un Gryffondor !**

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

 **\- ... ius? Sirius!**

Une voix le ramena à la réalité, c'était celle de James.

 **\- Tu vas bien?! Sirius tu m'entends!** James regardait d'un air grave et inquiet son ami qui plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles. **Sirius !** Cette fois-ci James l'avait un peu secoué. **Dis tu m'entends ?**

Sirius sortit de sa léthargie et regarda James avec un air d'excuse.

 **\- Désolé vieux, je ... Enfin ... Tu sais, c'est bon, c'est passé, t'en fais pas…**

 **\- Comment ça « t'en fais pas » ?** Le coupa James.

 **\- Et je te signale que tu as fait la même chose, il y a pas longtemps,** expliqua-t-il, en faisant resurgir une préfète rousse dans la tête de James, qui se refrogna, ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

 **\- Ok t'as gagné, et tu sais quoi !** Commença James. **Je m'en fiche ! je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour elle ! Cette sixième année va être MEMORABLE d'accord!** Conclu-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

 **\- Je te reconnais bien là mon cher Cornedrue d'amour ! Les Maraudeurs vont arriver en force pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard!**

Et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, puis, quand ils eurent finit de rire, ils commencèrent à mettre au point quelques bonnes blagues pour la rentrée…

Et c'est ainsi que commença les vacances au Manoir Potter. Les parents de James avaient tout de suite accepté d'accueillir Sirius chez eux, à condition de ne pas transformer la maison en champs de batailles !

Du côté de chez Lily, c'était une autre histoire …


	7. Chapitre 7 Coup de gueule chez les Evans

Voici le chapitre 7 de mon histoire ça commence un peut à bouger….

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez !

Si vous rencontrez un problème merci de me signaler j'ai quelques petit problèmes avec la publication (correcte) des chapitres….

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les vacances avaient déjà commencé chez les Evans, des vacances qui n'étaient pas de tout repos.

Notre chère Lily devait tout faire pour garder son self-control et ne pas se jeter sur sa maudite sœur pour l'étriper.

Bien sûr ses parents, bien qu'ils fussent de son côté, ne pouvait rien faire à part ordonner à Pétunia de se taire en leur présence. Evidemment lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là, Pétunia avait cette fâcheuse habitude de déballer toute sa rancœur à sa sœur et l'accuser de tout.

Un jour, pourtant, Lily craqua…

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, il était 9h30 du matin lorsque Lily se réveilla ce jour-là. Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuné après s'être douchée et habillée.

Ses parents étaient partis travailler. Ils étaient tous les deux psychologues renommés, mais, même en étant des spécialistes, ils n'arrivaient pas à régler les problèmes de leurs filles et c'était un vrai casse-tête pour eux. Ils arrivaient à aider leurs patients mais ne pouvaient rien faire pour leurs problèmes de famille qui étaient bien étranges du fait que l'une de leurs filles était une sorcière. Ils ne prenaient aucun parti mais savaient précisément qui déclenchait les disputes. Ils adoraient leurs deux filles en toute égalité mais avaient de sérieux problèmes avec elles.

Au début des vacances, ils avaient pris une semaine de congé pour passer du temps avec elles, et en particulier Lily puisqu'évidemment, ils la voyaient très vu qu'elle restait à Poudlard toute l'année. Cela agaçait particulièrement Pétunia.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient repris le travail, Lily se retrouvait seule à la maison.

Ce matin-là, elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuné, c'est à dire des toasts beurrés avec de la confiture par-dessus, et but du thé traditionnel anglais. Elle était seule… enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait …

Un grand fracas fit trembler la maison après un cri strident à en percer les tympans. Cela continua jusqu'aux escaliers qui, à leur tour firent trembler la maison. On aurait cru qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffe était en train de dévaler une colline.

 **\- Liiiilyyyy !** Hurla une voix si aigüe qu'elle aurait pu faire exploser un verre en cristal.

A ce moment-là Lily revint sur terre. Elle se rappela d'un coup qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans la maison, et que son affreuse sœur était là. C'était dans ces moments-là que Lily aurait voulu être fille unique. Une journée pareille ne pouvait pas être tranquille et encore moins parfaite...

 **\- Je te préviens Lily, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Tu es allée trop loin cette fois-ci !**

 _Misère! Dire que les parents ne sont même pas là,_

Lily pensa.

 **\- Alors ! J'attends !** dit Pétunia qui se posta devant Lily en fulminant.

 **\- Alors quoi ?** demanda Lily sur un ton las.

 **\- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Papa et Maman ne sont pas là pour te défendre !** Commença-t-elle à crier.

 **\- Mais quoi ?**

 **\- Tu es sûre que tu ne sais pas !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais on ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus !** s'exclama Lily. **Tu vas me dire ce que tu me reproches encore à la fin ! J'en ai marre de tes petites crises stupides à répétitions !**

 **\- Je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi sur ce ton Lily ! Je suis ta grande sœur et tu me dois le respect ! Avoue seulement que c'est toi et excuse toi ! Je consentirais peut-être à te pardonner mais sois convaincante !**

Lily la regarda dubitative.

 **\- Bien sûr, tu fais celle qui ne sait pas ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu savais que j'allais me lever plus tard et tu en as profité !**

 _Respire, Respire, calme ! Calme !_

Lily faisait tout pour ne ma s'énerver.

 **\- Mais enfin de quoi tu me parles ?! Si tu pouvais être un peu plus claire et arrêter de tourner autour du pot, je pourrais peut-être comprendre de quoi tu m'accuses !**

 **\- Je rêve, tu te moques de moi ! Tu as utilisé toute l'eau chaude !** Répliqua sa sœur. **J'étais tranquille sous ma douche et, au bout de cinq minutes, plus d'eau chaude !**

Lily se massant les tempes.

 **Et c'est pour ça que tu te sens obligée de faire un drame, il n'y a pas mort d'homme ma petite Pétunia !**

 **Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ?** dit Pétunia en lançant à sa sœur un regard incrédule **. Attends, tu te prends pour qui ? Et tu te permets de me répondre en plus, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça...**

 _Calme-toi, calme-toi ! Ho et puis merde, elle m'a cherchée !_

 **\- LA FERME !** Hurla la sorcière. **Tu m'énerves !,** ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard glacial.

 **\- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !** dit Pétunia un peu alarmée en constatant que sa sœur avait perdu son habituel sang-froid et sorti sa baguette magique.

 **\- Et pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche, je dirais même je ne vois pas qui m'en empêche !** Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. **Comme tu l'as dit toute à l'heure papa et maman ne sont pas là.**

 **\- Non... Tu n'as pas...** Bégaya-t-elle en n'arrivant pas à dissimuler sa peur.

 **\- Tu as réalisé dans quel pétrin tu viens de te mettre, et que le " monstre " comme tu m'appelles habituellement, peut faire ce qu'elle veut !**

 **\- Non... tu ne peux pas...** bégaya-t-elle de nouveau.

On pouvait sentir qu'elle commençait réellement à paniquer. Elle reculait au fur et à mesure que Lily s'avançait vers elle dangereusement.

 **\- Si tu fais ça, tu vas le regretter. Je dirais aux parents que tu es dangereuse et ils t'enfermeront ! Si tu me fais quelque chose, ils le sauront et ...**

 **\- Ha Ha Ha !** Rit Lily. **Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te faire perdre la mémoire après t'avoir torturée ? Qui m'en empêcherait ?** Dit-elle avec une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux pleins de colères.

Pétunia partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lily rigola fière d'elle. Elle avait enfin réussi à boucler le clapet de sa sœur. Elle avait joué une belle comédie et se promit intérieurement une petite farce car elle le méritait. Pas comme celles que faisaient les énergumènes de sa classe, James et Sirius. Eux en faisaient pour attirer l'attention... Elle, c'était pour donner une bonne leçon à sa sœur.

 _Et voilà, encore eux ! Ils arrivent à me faire penser à eux, même pendant les vacances._

L'espace d'un instant, le visage de James souriant avec ses amis lui apparut.

 _Je deviens complétement parano! Il va falloir que j'arrêtes de regarder des films d'horreur la nuit !_

pensa Lily

Elle tourna la tête vers le lavabo et décida de laisser la vaisselle sale pour sortir de la maison. Soudain un hibou apparut par la fenêtre. Pétunia, qui était redescendue pour prendre le sèche-cheveux resté dans le salon, hurla de terreur. A chaque fois que Lily recevait un hibou, sa sœur n'était jamais là. Pétunia courut jusqu'à la sortie de la maison en pyjama tout en continuant de hurler le long de la rue du petit village où les Evans vivaient. Elle s'attira le regard surpris des voisins.

Lily fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, cependant elle se calma lorsque le hibou se posta devant elle pour signaler sa présence. Elle décrocha l'enveloppe en remerciant le hibou qui s'envola sur le champ, et l'ouvrit.

C'était une écriture qui lui était inconnue, mais pas le prénom... : Alice.

 _Salut Lily,_

 _Je sais qu'on ne s'est presque jamais trop parlé mais j'ai décidé de changer ça !_

 _Je t'écris pour te dire que, bientôt, c'est mon anniversaire et j'aimerais inviter la totalité des Gryffondors chez moi pour cette occasion._

 _Toi y compris et des personnes d'autres maisons avec lesquels je m'entends très bien._

 _J'espère que tu seras des nôtres le 2 Août prochain !_

 _J'aimerais faire un peu plus connaissance avec toi. C'est dommage de ne pas s'être parlées avant._

 _Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas avant les vacances, mais maintenant j'aimerais réellement te connaître !_

 _Donc, s'il te plaît, viens à mon anniversaire. Je te promets que l'on va bien s'amuser !_

 _Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et au 2 Août j'espère !_

 _Je te laisse donc et je te fais de gros bisous !_

 _Mes amitiés!_

 _Alice Cooper_


End file.
